


Interruptions

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rimming, and haru is kind of a dick but we love him anyway, nagisa is oblivious, poor poor mako, then sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=256381#cmt256381</p>
<p>
  <i>"Haruka/Rin, teasing&trying to keep quiet</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Haruka and Rin are getting it on when Haruka gets a call from one of the others. Haruka manages to answer calmly while teasing Rin, who in turn tries (successfully or unsuccessfully, you decide) to keep quiet. Bonus points for Haruka topping the hell out of Rin."</i>
</p>
<p>A fill for the kink meme i did a while ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super fun to fill! I love the idea that Rin and Haru can still be really competitive, and also i love bottom Rin hehhehee

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

"Hello?" Haruka grinned at the scowl Rin gave him as he answered his phone.

From the other end of the phone, Nagisa's cheerful voice could be heard. "Ah, Haru-chan! You sound happy!"

"Yeah, I guess I am in a pretty good mood." Rin propped himself up on his elbows and flipped him off as the other boy made no attempt to immediately hang up his phone.

"Oooh that's great! What are you doing Haru-chan?"

Haruka smirked at Rin and roughly flipped him onto his stomach. He traced a finger down along his spine and along his ass, circling his opening as he replied, "oh, I'm just about to have some dessert." Rin moaned before stifling his own noises by biting down on his bedsheets, looking back over his shoulder to give Haruka an icy glare.

"What was that noise?"

"My fridge door creaks." Rin kicked him in the shoulder and Haruka chuckled silently. Haruka knelt down and ran his tongue along Rins entrance, circling teasingly before probing inside. Rin bit down harder and screwed his eyes shut, trying his best to not make any noise.

"Oh ok!" Some muttering could be heard over the phone, but it went mostly unnoticed as Haruka dipped his tongue in and out of Rin, going as deep as possible and rotating a bit before pulling completely out again, and then repeating. Rin was rolling his hips and pulling hard at his own hair, clearly battling between his pleasure and his continued attempts to keep quiet.

"Oh yeah! I'm here with Mako-chan, Rei-chan and Gou-chan -" a muffled "Kou! Its KOU!" Could be heard, "-and we were gonna go down to the beach!"

"Mmmmmm," Haruka hummed and let the vibrations run down his tongue through Rin, sending shivers up the others spine, before removing his tongue to respond. "That sounds great." He dove his tongue in again.

"I knew you'd want to come!"

Haruka pulled out again to respond. The occasional breaks were driving Rin mad, and he kicked Haruka in the head to show his displeasure, and Haruka spanked him hard as punishment. "But I'm going to have to pass today."

"Whaaaaaat?!"

"Yeah, I'm kinda busy." Haruka sat up and wedged the phone between his shoulder and head before grabbing Rins hips with both hands and pulling him back to line his cock up with Rins ass. He grinded into him and chuckled as Rin squirmed.

"But Haru-chan is never too busy to go swimming!"

"Well, today i am." Haruka covered himself with some lube, lined himself up again, and then slowly pushed himself in. Rin groaned loudly before Haruka reached forward and clamped his hand over his mouth, the movement resulting in his thrusting unexpectedly hard in Rin, who bite down on Harukas finger with his sharp teeth. "Ow!"

"Haru-chan what's wrong?!"

"I just... cut myself." He spanked Rin again. "Don't worry I'm ok." He grabbed Rins school tie and gagged him with it, then started to move his hips slowly.

"Haru-chan I don't think you're ok at all! Something must be wrong! We'll head over!"

Haruka was starting to strain himself and tried not to sound too out of breath as he responded. "No seriously I'm - ah - I'm fine." His hands were back on Rins hips as he drove into him harder and harder. The tie was barely doing anything to muffle Rins moans of pleasure.

Some chattering and shocked responses traveled through the phone as Nagisa was explaining to everyone that Haru was probably sick and dying because he didn't want to go swimming. Makoto quickly stepped forward and grabbed the phone from Nagisa. As he put it up to his ear he heard a particularly loud groan from Rin as Haruka panted into the phone. Makoto sighed.

"Oh, hey Mako," Haruka grunted as he pounded into Rin who had given up all attempts to keep quiet.

"Haru-chan, just how busy are you." Makoto deadpanned.

"Sorry Mako, but I've got my hands full right now." To accentuate his point, he dug his fingers into Rins hips, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting all the way in. Rin practically screamed.

Makoto simply answered a shaky "ok" and hung up the phone. His face was crimson as he handed the phone back to nagisa. "He's fine." He picked up his pace and walked hurriedly on their way. The others followed suit, drilling him with questions about Haruka.


End file.
